valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Quantum and Woody Vol 3 1
| Series = Quantum and Woody (Volume 3) | Volume = 3 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation THE WORLD’S WORST SUPERHERO TEAM RETURNS IN AN EXPLOSIVE NEW ONGOING SERIES! This December, deeply alarming and untrustworthy writer Daniel Kibblesmith (The Late Show with Stephen Colbert) and eye-popping artist Kano (Daredevil) give the Valiant Universe the adjective-worthy superheroes it deserves: QUANTUM AND WOODY! Sometimes…you embrace your destiny. And sometimes…you and your troublemaking adopted brother find yourselves trapped in a scientific lab explosion that grants you $@&%ing awesome superpowers. As a result of their accident, Eric and Woody Henderson – aka Quantum and Woody – must “klang” their wristbands together every 24 hours or both dissipate into nothingness. Which makes superhero-ing pretty awkward when you’re not on speaking terms at the moment. See, Eric has been keeping a pretty big secret: He knows who Woody’s birth father really is…and where he’s been hiding all these years. With great power comes great sibling rivalry! This winter, you’ll believe two men and one goat can split a one bedroom apartment and still be a credible threat to evil and injustice everywhere when QUANTUM AND WOODY make headlines and take names! Issue #1 Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Villains: * * E.R.A. ** Thomas Edison * Militia Movement * The Mysterious Benefactor * * ** Vladdy ** Vladdy's girl * Other Characters: * Administratrix * Barkeeper * Bloodshot * Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) * Clyde * Dolores Goodwin * * Ice cream truck guy * * Local news kid * Mabel Abernathy * Mayor of D.C. * * Miss Sixty-Nine * National Security Agency (NSA) * Susie Eyepatch * Taxi driver who looks like * The Sick Kid Foundation ** and the Endangered Tiger Foundation, too * U.S. Government / Uncle Sam ** President of the United States * Locations: * ** * Earth * Henderson Family home ** Secret Headquarters * Upsidedownside * ** ** ** Items: * Advanced Caverns & Kobolds, 3rd Edition * Bō stick * Crate of 5611's * * Fake credit cards * Forehead laser gun * Hashtag #Klangheads * Hashtag #Shhh * Hashtag #Teamwoody * Hashtag #Woodylife * "I brought money" password * Letter to Eric ** Letter to Derek Henderson * * Rock box * Rutherford's guitar * Slingshot * Stamp box * Swimsuit Calendar 1994 * The Tip Vehicles: * Eric's car * Flying Segway * Ice cream truck * Kangaroos * Trailer * Yellow cab Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: ** Regular: (A / 2nd / 3rd / Gold) ** Variants: & (B), & (Pre-Order) ** Incentives: (Meme), Geoff Shaw & Gabe Eltaeb (1:20), & (1:50), & (1:250) ** Exclusives: Julian Totino Tedesco (Baltimore/NYCC), (MGH), (SDCC), (Shared) * Editors: (Assistant), * Editor-in-Chief: * Logo-Design: }} Chapter Headings * Don't call it a threeboot. * We've been here for years. * One year later. * So, how was your day? * 18 months ago. * A family's like a loaded gun... * ...someone's gonna get killed. Synopsis Notes * There are four different versions of the "Extreme Ultra-Foil" Cover B with four different backgrounds: a) gradient, b) circles, c) fireworks, and d) bird's eye view. The 1:20 Retailer Incentive "Extreme Ultra-Foil Chase" Cover is a variant of a) with a more colorful gradient background. * Second Printing cover: Only 1 copy was ever printed of the Second Printing cover. BREAKING NEWS: Valiant’s QUANTUM AND WOODY! #1 is So Sold Out, It’s Going Straight to a Third Printing on January 31st! It was auctioned (and sold for $1.600) by the Comic Book Legal Defense Fund (CBLDF) to "further the CBLDF’s ongoing mission to protect the First Amendment and the freedom to read." * The "Meme Cover" by Kano is a homage to the "Batman slaps Robin" panel in World's Finest (Volume 1) #153 (1965); see "My Parents Are Dead" meme. * Beware the goat! The "Shared Retailer Exclusive Cover" by Mike Rooth is a homage to the movie poster for . It was available at Gotham Central Comics & Collectibles, Hip Hopf Comics, and Sad Lemon Comics. Pre-Order Edition The "Pre-Order Edition" of Quantum and Woody (2017) #1 contains the following extra material: * Klang Up Some Nostalgia!: Dinesh Shamdasani on foil covers; * Kano Unwrapped: Inks to colors (for pages 1 & 3); * Commentary by Valiant staff; * Talking Q+W: Interview with Daniel Kibblesmith; * Dressing Up!: Jared Fletcher talks Q+W! logo and trade dress. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:QW2017 001 COVER-A TEDESCO.jpg|'Cover A' by Julian Totino Tedesco QW2017 001 COVER-B-ULTRA-FOIL SHAW.jpg|'"Extreme Ultra-Foil" Cover B' by Geoff Shaw & Gabe Eltaeb QW2017 001 PRE-ORDER PITARRA.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Nick Pitarra & Michael Garland QW2017 001 MEME VARIANT KANO.jpg|'Retailer Incentive "Meme" Cover' by Kano QW2017 001 VARIANT-ULTRA-FOIL-CHASE SHAW.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive "Extreme Ultra-Foil Chase" Cover' by Geoff Shaw & Gabe Eltaeb QW2017 001 VARIANT ADAMS.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Icons Cover' by Neal Adams & Zeea Adams QW2017 001 MOST-VARIANT HENRY.jpg|'1:250 Retailer Incentive Cover' aka "The Most Variant Cover of All Time!" by Clayton Henry & Pete Pantazis QW2017 001 COVER GOLD.jpg|'Gold Edition Cover' by Julian Totino Tedesco QW2017 001 COVER-SECOND PRINTING.jpg|'Second Printing' QW2017 001 COVER-THIRD PRINTING.jpg|'Third Printing' QW2017 001 VARIANT-BALTIMORE TEDESCO.jpg|'Baltimore Comic Con Retailer Edition' by Julian Totino Tedesco QW2017 001 VARIANT-MGH DOYLE.jpg|'Most Good Hobby Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Ming Doyle QW2017 001 VARIANT-NYCC TEDESCO.jpg|'New York Comic Con Retailer Edition' by Julian Totino Tedesco QW2017 001 VARIANT SDCC EISMA.jpg|'SDCC Blind Bag (Retailer) Edition Cover' by Joe Eisma QW2017 001 VARIANT-SHARED ROOTH.jpg|'Shared Retailer Exclusive Homage Cover' by Mike Rooth Note: The "SDCC Bling Bag Edition" featured one of three exclusive advance releases: Bloodshot Salvation #1, Ninja-K #1, and Quantum and Woody #1.SDCC 2017: Valiant Previews 2017’s Biggest Releases with Exclusive Blind-Bagged Retailer Editions Promotional Art Preview (lettered) QW2017 001 001.jpg QW2017 001 002.jpg QW2017 001 003.jpg QW2017 001 004.jpg QW2017 001 005.jpg Preview (unlettered) QW2017 001 unlettered 001.jpg QW2017 001 unlettered 002.jpg QW2017 001 unlettered 003.jpg QW2017 001 unlettered 004.jpg QW2017 001 unlettered 005.jpg Most Variant Cover Clayton Henry's variant cover not only is a 1:250 Retailer Incentive but each copy is truly unique with each cover featuring a random fourth Valiant hero besides Quantum & Woody, and the goat – it's "The Most Variant Cover of All Time!" QW2017 001 MOST-VARIANT GIF.gif|'Animated GIF' QW2017 001 MOST-VARIANT KEY.jpg|'Keys to the "The Most Variant Cover of All Time!"' Video Making of the foil covers. Related References External links